


That Special Summer

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/F, Family, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Sketchbooks, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Riley has a plan to make this the best summer of her and Maya's lives. The problem is, she can't seem to get a moment alone with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerissa/gifts).



It was going to be The Summer That Changed Her Life, Riley could tell from the moment she saw the cabin her parents rented. For one, it was big enough for two families-theirs _and_ Maya's. Two, there was a lake with lots of trees and wildflowers everywhere.

Third, and most importantly, she planned to _make_ it The Summer That Changed Her Life because this was _the_ setting for the grand love confession she'd been planning for months. She was finally going to tell Maya how she felt about her and nothing was going to stop her. No school bells, no train whistles, no mud puddles, no runaway horses. The weather forecast called for nothing but glorious sunshine, there were plenty of nice spots for them to be alone and plenty to keep their parents, Shawn, Auggie, Uncle Eric, Uncle Josh, and Aunt Morgan busy.

But before she could put her master plan into action, she had to leap out of the car and twirl around in the sunshine. That's just what you _did_ in a place like this.

"Isn't this _lovely_? And it's all ours for two whole weeks!" She knew she was stating the obvious and she could almost _hear_ Maya rolling her eyes, but she'd be singing a different tune very soon. At least, Riley hoped so.

"I feel like I'm eleven again," Mom giggled, coming up beside her with a flower in her hand. "My parents, my big sister and I always used to come to places like this for vacation when I was a kid." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You have a sister?"

"Your aunt Nebula," Mom said. "Or she used to be. She went through a rebellious phase during senior year, changed her name to Jill and started a jazz band." She sighed. "We exchange letters, but it'll be a cold day in August before I get her to talk to Mom and Dad again."

"Aww, Mom..." For someone so strong and fierce, Mom hadn't had the most perfect family life and. Nothing as bad as Maya or Uncle Shawn's, but still not as peachy as Dad's. But Mom just shrugged, tucking the flower behind her ear.

"Oh, well. We're here to have fun, not talk about my broken family!" Dad looked like he was about to say something only to shut his mouth. "Good Cory."

"We'll talk later if you want, honey," Dad said. "But we'd better get settled in. Auggie's getting antsy."

"And I wouldn't mind putting this thing down," Maya said, walking up beside Riley, dragging a heavy-looking bag with her. Art supplies, probably. "Shawn's trying to be a he-man and carry all the suitcases, so it'll take Mom about ten minutes to let her help."

"Oh, that Shawny of mine!" Dad sighed happily, Mom rolled her eyes, and Auggie started chattering about how he _needed_ to take a swim, the lake was _calling him._

And Riley let herself forget her master plan for a moment and just appreciate that _her and Maya's families were here together for two whole weeks._ Together. The way the Matthews and Hart-Hunter families always should be.

 

It took them an hour to settle in, probably more. Then Mom insisted on a family hike, Dad insisted on feeding every bird that passed by, Shawn and Katy _could not stop disappearing to make out_ , and Auggie was reciting every letter he wanted to write to Ava.

"Just like I did, back when your uncle Eric and I took a trip around the country," Dad sighed. "Then he got tired of it. And I ran out of pants." And Riley wanted to say it was driving her nuts, but she couldn't, because if the Hart-Hunters weren't here with them she'd be doing the same thing with _her_ letters to Maya.

_But I don't have to. Maya's right here with me...and maybe, just maybe we can slip away for a moment so I can-_

"We're back!" Katy called. Her blouse looked like she'd just scrambled to button it, her hair was a mess and Shawn was wearing pink lipstick. "Anyone hungry? I packed a feast!"

" _Starving,_ " Maya groaned, rushing to help her unpack the picnic basket, and Riley sighed. Oh, well, the first attempts always got bungled. She had two whole weeks, and besides, she was hungry too.

 

The next few days were a blur of everything from swimming to hiking to checking out the only store within thirty miles of the cabin. Which were all fun, but left no alone time for Riley and Maya, and Riley didn't have it in her to complain. This was a _family_ vacation, after all, and she didn't want to be _selfish._

So she watched Mom braid ribbons into Aunt Morgan's hair, Uncle Eric chat up some local women and make their kids laugh, while Maya filled an entire sketchbook she refused to show anyone, even Riley.

Friday night marked a full week they'd been at the cabin, and Riley was starting to lose hope of her master plan coming into fruition. She would have lost hope entirely if Mom hadn't made a shocking announcement after dinner.

"Part of a family vacation is spending time apart," she said. "So tomorrow, Cory, Shawn, Katy and I are going on a double date!"

"A triple date, actually," Katy said. "Angela and her husband are staying in town and they invited us to dinner and a play."

"And I've got a date!" Uncle Eric announced.

"We're babysitting her kids," Morgan said, gesturing to herself and Josh. "And Auggie, of course. So we'll just hang out here and play some games."

This was almost too perfect, Riley thought. Like they all planned this, or at least the grownups had. It didn't even matter that the cabin would be busy, because she had _the_ place in mind for her master plan and she had a feeling it would be quiet there.

"Want to come to the lake with me tomorrow night?" she asked Maya.

"Sounds good to me!" Maya smiled, patting her sketchbook. She still wouldn't show anyone what was in there, and Riley had asked three times before Maya had given her a Look. Nothing too mean or nasty but enough to make Riley back off out of fear that pissing Maya off would hurt her chances for a golden moment.

Besides, they had a _date at the lake_ coming up. She needed to pick out an outfit.

 

The next day went by too slowly for her liking. She did everything she could to help pass the time, from helping Dad make breakfast (tree-shaped pancakes with pure maple syrup) to reading to playing cards. When evening _finally_ came, she happily watched the others go off to do their thing.

Maya was waiting for her by the front door, sketchbook clutched to her chest. Riley couldn't help noticing she'd dressed up a little; sure, it was just shorts and a tank top, but it was a cute flowery tank top with matching hair clips. Purple, matching the ribbons Mom had braided into Riley's own hair.

"Ready?" she asked. Riley nodded eagerly, and the two of them headed out the door. One would expect Saturday night to be a busy one at the lake, people having picnics or going on dates, but when they arrived their only company was a moose taking a drink.

_As long as it doesn't start running around like a maniac, we're fine._

"So!" Riley ventured cheerfully. "Nice night, isn't it? We've gotten lucky with this trip, no rain or anything."

"Yeah." Maya smiled. "I'm glad your folks took us all on this vacation, Riles. And I'm glad we finally have a chance to be alone." Riley stepped closer, taking Maya's hands.

"Me too, Maya. In fact, that's all I've been wanting since we got here...I have something to-"

"I love you, Riley," Maya cut her off. "I've always loved you. I want to be more than just an epic friend, I want us to be exactly like your parents."

And Riley was struck speechless. All this time she'd bounced back and forth between assuming Maya would feel the same way to wondering if she did; the possibility of rejection had never crossed her mind, but Maya wasn't usually this open with her feelings so Riley had just naturally assumed she was the one who'd get this ball rolling.

"You stole my moment," she said, but she couldn't even be the least bit upset.

"I had a feeling, but I was going to burst if I kept quiet." Maya smiled.

"You could've fooled me, acting so cool about everything," Riley laughed. "Maya, I was just about to tell you the same thing! I had it all planned out, how it'd be this grand moment that changed our lives forever."

"Was it, then? Did I live up to your fantasies?"

"Well, almost...two things were missing," Riley said. "First, I'd hoped you would show me what was in that sketchbook, I've been itching to know all week." Maya grinned, picking up the book she'd set up against a tree.

"Now's a better time than any." She flipped open the cover, and Riley gasped. Every page was her in some shape or form. Picking flowers in watercolor, staring out at the night sky in monochrome black and gray and white, skipping along the trail cartoon-style, stirring a pot of something American Gothic style, surrounded by butterflies in soft pastels.

"I've never seen this much of me in one place that wasn't a family photo album." She smiled. "Does anyone else get to see it?"

"Nope." Maya tweaked Riley's ribbon-twined braid. "This is ours, and only ours." She closed the book and gently leaned it back against the tree. "Now, what was the second thing missing?" And Riley pressed her lips to Maya's, tasting their melon-flavored warmth, sighing as Maya kissed back eagerly. When they broke for air, Riley brushed a strand of hair back from Maya's face.

"Perfect."

"Good." Maya's gaze was unusually tender. "Because you've been surpassing every dream I've had since we met."


End file.
